Conventionally, data backup applications store target images of data from a particular computer system onto a backup server. The target images may be retrieved via the data backup application over communication mediums, and may be written to the backup server. During write cycles, a plurality of options may be available for backup storage. For example, one option may be to index the target images for future searching on the backup server. Generally, not all target images are indexed, and therefore, not all backup data is searchable.
For example, in some data backup systems, users must explicitly request backup image data be indexed. In others, some or all of backup image data is indexed, but only during non-peak computing times to conserve system resources. Still in others, only essential or flagged backup image data is indexed.
It follows then, that if backup image data on any particular data backup system is searched, only a portion of actual information stored may be retrieved. Therefore, if a particular search operation is considered vital, there is no conventional method for increasing the confidence of the returned search results as compared to all available data which cannot be searched.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a solution which overcomes the drawbacks described above.